


Thank You

by dpravedsocmonky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Profanity, aggressive!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpravedsocmonky/pseuds/dpravedsocmonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets caught ogling his brother.  Incest ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers – profanity, dirty talk, underage, aggressive!Dean: Pre-series, no spoilers
> 
> Disclaimer – Don't own any of it. Don't make any profit from it. 
> 
> Additional Notes – I'm new to the fandom and this is my first ever fic. *Waves* Beta'd by:abeautifullie3 on LJ. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, as long as you don't mind me cursing your name with equal parts hatred and love.

Sam saw Dean get out of the shower.  He had been reading in bed when his brother turned the water off.  It was strange to not be sleeping in a motel or in the back of the Impala.  A rarity for his dysfunctional family to actually stay in an apartment, let alone one big enough for him and Dean to have separate rooms.  

Dean stood naked spiking his hair in the mirror, his eighteen year old body glistening with water.   There were probably plenty of guys who had better bodies or who were more handsome.  In Sam’s mind though, none were as sexy.  Why spend the time thinking about someone who wasn’t what he wanted?

In the single room motels they normally stayed in, Sam never had an issue with catching glimpses of his older brother’s naked body.  In the Impala, Sam could check his brother out whenever Dean needed to take a piss next to the car.  Not to mention the ease of feeling his brother's body while they lay next to, and on, each other in the back seat of the black Chevy.  Yeah, he probably shouldn’t watch Dean in the bathroom but he just could _not_ help himself. 

Since moving to the apartment, Sam had less access to those glimpses and nighttime gropes.  To make up for the loss, Sam would occasionally roll up in Dean’s bedding and just breath in his scent.  He was studious in searching out the older boy's room for his cum socks.  He’d push them into his face and just inhale Dean's manhood.  It was heady.  His brother’s underwear were another treat.  He had a pair of those under the edge of his mattress right now.  

He watched as Dean toweled off, water beading up and sliding down Dean's thighs through the soft mess of hair on his legs.  The curve of Dean's buttock flexed as the boy moved the towel across his body to mop up the stray droplets,  his tan skin glowing with the warmth of the shower.  

Dean cleared his throat gently and Sam’s eyes jolted from their fixated stare to his brother’s gaze.  Sam was generally discreet in his leering, but lately with the lack of opportunity to see and touch him, he needed to catch more and more glimpses of his dear brother to feed the gluttonous desires of his Fuck Stick.  

Fuck Stick...a strong name.   A name he liked.  Not that he’d ever used Fuck Stick for any, well, fucking.  But when the insatiable craving to take his cock in hand and beat it mercilessly was overpowering, Sam would fantasize about his big brother stroking it for him. 

A slight smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, Dean turned and fully exposed himself.  “You like?”   

Sam had to fight from lingering on Dean’s girth and locked his gaze on the older boy’s eyes.  He’d been caught.  Dean’s smile didn’t look angry, but Sam knew his brother well enough to realize Dean didn’t always let his emotions show.

“What?” Sam mumbled.  Dean’s slight turn at the corners of his mouth grew into an obvious smirk.  Taking his dick in hand and letting it rest on his palm, he nodded his head down.  

Dean’s voice was soft but firm.  “This.  You like this?”  He hefted it a few times so it bobbed in his hand.

Sam could see it begin to lengthen and swell, the glistening head beginning to slip out of its uncut sheath.  Sam glanced back up to Dean’s eyes.  What lay beyond them in his brother’s mind?  He struggled for a moment to keep his eyes on his brother's face, but quickly lost the battle and just stared at the ever expanding snake in the older boy’s hand.

He watched as his brother slowly started to walk towards him.  The long bulging cock growing as if in slow motion, it was almost like Dean had to walk miles to reach him.  He could see the veins on the shaft of his brother’s dick pulsing, and watched it bob a few times from Dean’s hand as if it had a mind of its own.  How did he end up sitting on the edge of the bed facing that monster cock?

“Look how happy it is, Sammy,” Dean crooned.  The firmness had slipped from his voice.  “It's jumping up to see you.”

And it was.  Right in front of him, not two inches from his lips, Dean’s cock was bobbing out of his hand.  Sam could smell the oatmeal scented soap from Dean's skin, his breath moving the sandy blonde hair at the base of his brother’s dick.  

Fuck Stick was stone hard.

“Kiss it, Sammy,” Dean whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.  

Sam inched forward then stopped, he looked up into eyes gone soft with unbridled sexual appetite.  Sam was afraid.  He wanted this, but what did his brother want?  While Sam could see the desire, was it for him? Or just what Dean wanted to do to him?

His fear melted when fingers gently caressed his jaw line.  Dean’s eyes were animalistic, yet his hands said his desire was for more than just release.  Were his hands telling the truth?   Sam didn’t know, but he’d trusted Dean his whole fifteen years so why change that now?  Even if he wanted to say no, the words would never have passed his lips.  He _wanted_ Dean.  For as long as Sam had sexual fantasies, his brother had been in them.  The image of Dean, bent over in front of him while Sam took Fuck Stick to town in his brother's ass, was seared into his brain from all his cock abuse sessions.  Even if Dean had just wanted his sex, Sam craved his brother and would take it just to have a piece of him.

But...  “What about dad?” Sam asked.  

The glaze in Dean’s eyes cleared slightly and he placed a hand on each side of Sam’s face and smiled.  “Dad is out.  Gone.  He’ll stay that way for at least another week.”  He rubbed his thumb across Sam’s cheekbone.  “I’m supposed to take care of you.  And the way you were staring at me a moment ago, you obviously have something that needs taking care of, now don’t ya?”  

The heat in the younger boy's loins came back instantly, and Sam's questions vanished as he caught the lusty sparkle in Dean’s eyes. He felt a hand leave his face, then the tip of Dean's dick pressed gently against his lips.

“Now put that in Sammy’s mouth,”  Dean teased.  Sam opened his mouth obediently.  He would service the older boy’s cock, and then use Fuck Stick on him like he had always dreamed.  Dean’s dick slowly pushed passed his lips until Sam felt it hit the back of his throat.  He moaned softly, Dean following with his own guttural rumble.  

Sam let his brother move his head over his cock in a slow, rhythmic pattern.  He swam in the smell of Dean’s oatmeal muskiness, savored the salty tinge to his saliva, and relished the harsh control of his brother’s hands on his neck and shoulder.  

Sam had only dreamed about doing this with Dean... the dreams were _shit_ compared to the reality of his brother's dick buried deep in his mouth.  Curly hair tickling his nose, the small moans and grunts falling from above him, that big ‘ole meaty cock pushing against his tonsils as warm, heavy balls smacked his chin.  Reality was far better than the fantasy.

Up to that point Sam was motionless and hadn't touched Dean.  All he wanted was for his brother to use his mouth like those TV cowboys would use a whore after a six month cattle drive.  But the shock of his brother’s ardent molestation of him was fading, and Sam let his hands trail up Dean’s thighs to grip his ass.  When Sam pulled himself off Dean’s dick and licked it from base to tip, Dean tried maneuvering to put himself back in his brother’s mouth.  Sam resisted, lightly circling around the purple head of Dean’s cock, then moving on to flick over the soft, fragrant skin of his brother’s balls.  

Dean’s balls reminded him of how he sucked at berries for their juices.  He started nursing the hefty scrotum as he would those berries, imagining the sweat on Dean's balls was the milk of that labor.  Dean cried out, making Sam pull away with the fear he had hurt him.  The older boy pulled him back forcefully, lifting his cock so Sam could continue.  

“You like?” Sam referred back to Dean's opening comment with a salacious smile.   

The smirk still on his face, Dean looked down at him.  “You’re good at this, Sammy.”  Dean’s breath caught and he moaned softly.  “ I wonder what other talents my little bro might have?”  Pulling away from Sam, he pushed him onto his back against the mattress.  “I think it's time I get to see my little brother like he gets to see me.”

Dean yanked Sam’s pajama bottoms and underwear off in one swift pull, the cool air hitting the younger boy's cock and legs making his skin tingle.  Lying naked in front of his brother, he felt exposed for the first time.  He peeped at Dean all the time.  His brother’s body was as familiar to him as the top of Fuck Stick.  He’d seen the older boy's cock soft, semi-hard and, _once_ , completely erect coming out of the shower.  He’d let his gaze linger on his brother’s ass long enough to know every freckle on the plump mounds.  

Dean had never seen _him_ though, not like this.  Not _this_ way.  He lay completely still as his older brother stared down at him.  Would Dean be disgusted?  Would he still want him?  He was only fifteen after all.  Yeah, he was bigger for his age, lithe and strong, but not huge.  He might imagine Fuck Stick was the biggest man-hammer on Earth, but he wasn’t delusional.  He knew Fuck Stick was small compared to actual grown men.  Men with dicks like Clydesdales.  Men like his brother.

He was waiting to hear Dean turn away or even laugh at him.  Instead, Sam felt hands spreading his knees, then lips gently skimming along the inside of his leg from knee to his inner thigh.  Soft kisses, gentle tongue flicks, Dean touching him just beyond his groin making Sam’s breath turn fast and shallow in anticipation.  

His hopes were dashed when his brother’s face was suddenly in front of him.  Those soft pink lips should be around Fuck Stick!  Sam sighed as Dean’s hand grabbed his dick.  

“Mine,” was all he said as he leaned forward and kissed Sam.  His tongue darted in and then rolled through his mouth, dominating him as eagerly as Dean's hand possessed his cock.  Sam arched into Dean’s grasp as the kiss lingered.  The younger boy relished the feel of his older brother’s lips on his own, Dean’s tongue tying his into passionate knots.  Sam felt consumed.  

“That’s my boy, Sammy.”  Dean squeezed his brother’s cock repeatedly.  It made Sam feel like a stress doll, he wondered if they enjoyed the pressure as much as he did.  

Leaning down, Dean nipped Sam's nipple, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy.  It hurt, and Sam hoped his brother would do it again.  Dean didn’t disappoint.  Nipping at him repeatedly until Sam felt like he might pass out, spikes of pleasure and pain washing over him.  

Dean rolled Sam onto his stomach, confusing the gangly boy.  The older boy's kiss on the back of his neck overshadowed the confusion.  He didn’t care about anything as long as his brother kept touching him.  Sam felt Dean's hand move to the crevice of his ass, sending a shiver up his spine.  One of his fingers probed Sam’s cheeks and brushed the sensitive skin of his tight opening.  

Sam stiffened and rolled onto his back, pushing his brother away slightly to stop what he thought was happening.  Was Dean trying to _fuck_ him?  His brother swooped in for another kiss and Sam hesitantly submitted, keeping his back turned away to deny his brother entrance.

“It's time, Sammy,”  his brother whispered.  He went to roll him again, but Sam pushed himself against Dean, his mind reeling.  Dean _was_ trying to fuck him!  _He_ was supposed to fuck Dean.  Fuck Stick was meant to go to town in his ass.  As Dean moved in for another kiss, Sam waited – at the last moment sliding out from beneath him.  Dean gently fell on his stomach, giving Sam enough time to straddle his thighs.

His brother looked back at him, surprise shifting into a lustful smirk.  Sam relaxed taking Dean's wanton grin as permission.  He was going to fuck him.  Sam kissed his brother's neck and felt Dean's legs open wide.  Stroking along his ribs and muscled thighs, he stared at Dean’s beautiful buttocks covered in fine, sandy blonde hair.  Squeezing the older boy's ass cheeks, Sam imagined his cock buried between them. Fuck Stick jumped.

Leaning forward he placed a lingering kiss on his brother’s ass cheek, enjoying the warmth on his lips.  His mouth roamed the soft mounds, tasting the salty sweat as he trailed over to the top of Dean's crevice.  Dean squirmed with a whispered laugh under Sam’s lips.  The younger boy sat back and spread Dean’s cheeks, looking at the pink dimple a few inches above his older brother’s balls.  Haloed in sandy blonde curls, slightly darker than the hair on the rest of his body, Sam touched it with the tip of his finger.  Dean squirmed, gently moaning, as his soft and pliant hole twitched at the light caress.

Sam flicked his tongue across the pink breach, instantly making Dean gasp and shudder.  The younger boy couldn’t stop thinking that Fuck Stick was going to love that tight, pink dimple.  He let his tongue circle his brother’s pucker, eagerly taking in the muskiness.  Sam took his time lapping at the hole; circling, swirling and stabbing Dean's pulsing sphincter with his tongue. 

Sam had thought a lot about eating the older boy's ass.  What would he taste like?  Would his brother moan?  How might he undulate beneath him?  Would he fight the breach?  Each tickle of Sam’s tongue brought an answer to one of his questions.  

Sam let his finger massage Dean’s crevice as he rimmed his ass, then let his finger stray and circle his brother’s hole.  He probed his tongue deep into his brother, burying his face in the older boy's ass.  Watching the line of sweat beading on Dean's spine and buttocks made Fuck Stick swell, driving him to roughly swirl his tongue around the inside of his brother's opening.  

Sam wanted to pound Fuck Stick into that glistening hole.    

Moving up onto Dean’s back Sam positioned himself to enter his brother,  but the older boy swiftly rolled from beneath him to push Sam forcefully onto his stomach.  Sam tried to reassert himself, but Dean lay squarely on his back.

“Did Sammy think he was going to ride his big bro?” Dean said against the younger boy’s ear.  His tongue flicked out to grab Sam's earlobe.  “Sorry, little bro.” 

Dean’s hand squeezed his ass cheek hard.  “Ow!” Sam yelped.

“Shh,”  Dean whispered, letting go of his brother’s ass.  He pressed his raging hard on against Sam's crevice.  “ _I’m_ the one who does the fucking.” 

Sam squirmed trying to get his older brother off of him.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! 

“Sammy,” Dean pressed down on him harder, “I promise I’m going to take care of what you need, bro.  Don’t even know you need it, but once I’m done,” Dean pressed his cock painfully against Sam’s hole, “you’ll know.”

Resigned, Sam stopped resisting.  He had wanted Dean, and now he was going to get him.  Ready or not, here it comes.  Yeah, he had thought about taking it in the ass.  He’d even fingered himself a little when he first considered it, but it had hurt.  With his _finger_ .  Dean’s engorged fuck pop was much bigger.  _Much_ bigger.  

Dean was grinding against him slowly and crooning in his ear, “Relax, little man.  I’m gonna grease you up and stretch you slow.”  

His brother's words gave Sam second thoughts.  Sam twisted to get away from Dean but the older boy pushed him down forcefully against the bed.  

“I said relax,” there was a hint of agitation in Dean’s voice.  “Fighting just makes it hurt, Sammy.”  Dean went rock hard on top of Sam, pushing him even harder against the coils of the mattress.  “You’re the one who was staring at me.  You wanted it, Sam.”  Dean paused, “Or maybe you're letting me know you want it rough?”  Sam stopped struggling, shaking his head gently in the negative, and Dean let some of the pressure off.  

Sam had to trust his brother.  He loved him and wanted to make him happy, but he sure as hell didn’t want it to hurt more than it had to.  An unnerving thought hit him - If he couldn’t do this right, and Dean didn’t enjoy it, he might not want to fuck around again.  Sam had finally gotten a taste of the svelte, butter-soft skin of the older boy's cock.  He wanted to taste it again, and would accept the discomfort and pain to have Dean’s dick firmly lodged in his mouth at every opportunity.

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean whispered against the skin of his brother's neck.  

Responding to the older boy's coaxing, Sam's muscles uncoiled.  Dean's fingers were touching that most secret place, that place Sam always felt was dark and dirty.  Now it was being caressed by the only person he could say he loved with any honesty.  

Sam didn't know what he felt.  Lust that he'd carried for the older boy since he could play with Fuck Stick.  Love for his brother, and now lover, that had never _not_ been there.  And just a tinge of fear in not knowing exactly what was going to happen.  It was all so overwhelming.

“This warm hole’s gonna be perfect for my cock, Sammy.”  Dean pressed harder on Sam’s asshole.  “That’s mine.  Right there.  Right, Sammy?”  Sam gave a muffled gasp but Dean wanted more.  “Who does it belong to, little bro?  Who owns this sweet, hot hole?”  Dean grabbed Sam’s ass cheek again.  Sam knew his ass would be left with welts.  

“It’s yours, Dean.  All yours!”  the younger boy exclaimed through the pain.  He wanted to twist away but his brother’s warning lingered in the back of his head.

“What’s mine?” Dean squeezed Sam’s ass cheek even harder.

“Ow, my ass!  It’s yours!  My hole, it's for your cock.  Only your cock!”  Sam squirmed a little but stopped himself from trying to fully twist away.

“That's a good Sammy.” Dean leaned in close, gently brushing Sam's ear with his lips.  “I’m protective of what's mine.  I don’t like others playing with my toys.”

He didn’t.  Dean had taken Sam to task several times when he was younger for touching his things.  First his toys, then his clothes.  The younger boy remembered quite clearly the last time he’d dared to take one of Dean’s shirts.  Dean had been out for hours doing who-knew-what, and Sam was bored and tired of being alone.  He'd started worming through his brother’s belongings, only to come across the older boy’s favorite Led Zeppelin shirt.  

Sam had yanked his own shirt off, and pulled the worn black T-shirt over his head.  He’d only wanted to wrap himself in the scent of his brother, but Sam’s luck had been bad that day.  As he stood staring in the motel's bathroom mirror, Dean had walked in to see the younger boy in his beloved shirt.  Sam finally got it into his head not to touch Dean's things after _that_ not so pleasant experience.  Well, anything Dean would miss.  Underwear didn’t count, right?  

Sam was just lying there, letting Dean continue to massage his asshole.  Blissed out and allowing himself to enjoy the stimulation from his brother, he jolted at the sudden press of Dean's wet finger pushing into his body.  Sam tightened instinctively.

Dean kissed him gently on the neck and whispered, “Squeeze tight, Sammy, as tight as you can.  Until it feels like your ass will cramp.  Now let it go quick, then bear down.”  Sam did, and the pain washed away ever so slightly.  “Again, little bro.  Tight!” Sam squeezed his ass tight, his cheeks trembling. “Now let go, and push!” And again, Sam did.  After a few minutes of doing as Dean instructed, the pain diminished.  He could feel Dean's whole finger buried inside him, a weird feeling, but it was only slightly uncomfortable.

“Good, little bro.  It's the same with my cock.”  Sam tightened a little at the thought of the heavy cock he’d sucked pounding his asshole, but Dean took his time with his fingers to loosen him up completely before proceeding.  

Dean’s fingers came out, and Sam heard his brother spit before something large and slick pressed at his hole.  He tried to slow his breathing but it was no use, Dean’s dick was moving up inside him.  The younger boy made a high pitched keen, clenched his ass as tight as he could, before letting go.  It still hurt.  He tried again and the pain eased, but his ass still felt as if it was going to rip apart.  He moaned in pain and Dean froze.

“It’s okay, Sammy.  Just relax, take a few seconds and breath.”  Dean nuzzled between his brother's shoulders.  “Squeeze tight...relax and bear down.”  

Sam squeezed tight - If there had been a steel bar in his ass it would have been flattened - then he let go.  The pain was far less intense.  

The younger boy wasn’t sure how long it took for the pain to subside, but the sensation he was left with had him panting with anticipation.  He felt full.  He never knew he could feel so full.  Feel so, so … open.   

“I’m going to...” the young boy started, but Dean kissed his neck again.  

“No, you’re not.  Just feels like it.  Relax and enjoy it, Sammy.”  Dean started moving inside him again.  It wasn’t until Dean’s moan, and the feeling of his brother’s balls against his ass, that he knew he was now fully impaled on Dean’s massive cock.  It hurt, but not horribly so.  There was a good feeling there too, especially with Dean pinching his nipples as he pumped his ass gently.  

Sam was amazed when he realized Fuck Stick was hard and seeping, a slick spot of pre-cum beneath him.  Whatever Dean was doing to his ass was making Fuck Stick happy.   Grinding his cock against the sheets, the younger boy started rolling his hips back into his brother.

“Sammy’s likin' it,” his older brother said, pushing himself back off Sam to look down at his cock rhythmically invading the young boy’s hole.  

Sam moaned loudly in response.  He _was_ liking it.   “Harder, Dean,” the younger boy begged.

“Oh yea.  My little bro likes me in his ass.”  Dean fucked him faster and harder.  Sam's mind reeled with the mixture of feelings his body was experiencing.  His rock hard Fuck Stick gliding across the slick sheet beneath him, Dean’s dick stretching him in a way he never knew possible, and his brother's furry balls bouncing against his rear.

His brother would stop for a second, then pound Sam’s ass quickly for several strokes.  Doing this repeatedly had Sam loudly panting in pleasure.  He had always fantasized about making the older boy squeal beneath him while Sam had enjoyed Dean's hot hole.  He never imagined _himself_ being butt fucked into a pleasure coma.  

Dean pulled out completely, leaving Sam to feel truly empty for the first time in his fifteen years, then plunged back in ramming him fast and hard for a few moments.  His brother repeated this brutality …  over and over.  Sam lost it.  He'd already been on the edge with Dean fucking him, but having his brother’s full girth withdrawn completely, only to split him back open again, sent him reeling over the edge.  All he knew was the breathing of his brother, the pounding of his ass, and the smear of pre-cum letting Fuck Stick glide effortlessly against the sheets.  

“Sammy, I’m gonna cum so deep in your ass.  I’m gonna mark my little bro,” Dean whispered in his ear as he pulled out completely.  “Mark you as _my_ Sammy.  Fill you with my spunk.”  

Sam had never heard his brother use words like that.  It was as if Dean was a different person altogether.  He liked it. 

“Yes, Dean, make me yours,”  Sam said with his eyes clamped shut, just feeling the pleasure of his fucking.  

Dean leaned in, turning his brother’s mouth to him and kissing Sam forcefully.  Plunging his cock back into the younger boy, he broke the kiss, causing Sam to scream out in ecstasy.   

“Fuck it!  It's your ass!  Cum in it!”  Sam tried repeating back some of Dean’s dirty talk.  

The older boy seemed invigorated by Sam’s litany of, ‘Fuck Me!’ and, ‘Plow my hole!’.  Dean fucked Sam’s ass violently, biting into his neck.  Sam’s breath hitched and that's when he felt it.  It started inside his ass and traveled up his cock and spine like electricity, seizing his body with a fiery jolt as he came.

It was _nothing_ like the orgasms he had while beating Fuck Stick into oblivion.  Sam felt as if he’d just been slapped awake from a sweet dream and discovered an electric poker in his ass.  Dean’s cock forced his nut milk out of him like a shot from a gun.  He’d never experienced anything so forceful and intense.  Sam's ass and gut clenched as the semen spilled from Fuck Stick and he gave a long forceful, “Uhn!”

Dean’s breathing turned fast and shallow.  His thrusts into Sam were shorter but more forceful, and as if Sam’s orgasm had been the trigger, Dean shot his brother’s asshole full of spunk.  Making a few final spasms into his Sam's hole, Dean collapsed on the bed next to his exhausted and spent little brother.  

Sam could never remember feeling so empty.  When his brother had pulled out only to ram his dick back in, it had been a mere shadow of the emptiness he felt now.  He took in the sight of his older brother's body and the slowly softening erection that had impaled him.  Sam already longed for it to be in him again.  

“Thank you, Dean,” Sam mumbled.

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbow and stared at his brother.  He let his eyes travel along the skinny boy's figure, and linger on Sam's spread legs and angry red pucker.   A small amount of his cum was leaking from the younger boy’s ass, and Dean gently scooped it up with his finger before putting it to Sam’s lips.  His younger brother turned away quickly, but Dean caught Sam's face with his other hand.  

“I gave this to you.”  There was a tone to Dean’s voice, almost the gruff Dean Sam knew.  Sam wrapped his mouth around the salty taste of Dean on his brother’s fingers, his eyes never leaving the older boy's.  His brother smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair, then hopped out of bed and started for the hall.  Sam grabbed for him and caught his hand, Dean looked back at him with spent eyes.

“Dean...” he paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say.  “Did I... I mean, did you...”

Dean’s smirk reappeared and he cupped Sam’s face with his hand.  “I’ve wanted that for a while now, Sammy.”  He leaned down and kissed his little brother.  Not a peck or a lustful kiss, but deep and laden with intense and heavy emotion.  Dean lingered for a moment with his lips on Sam’s, then rose and turned to step into the hall again, only to pause on the threshold. 

“I should thank _you_ , Sam,”  the older boy said, his head ducking down.  Sam hurriedly stood and moved next to him.  Dean looked into his eyes, and Sam gave him a gentle but anxious smile.

“That won’t be....” Sam hesitated, trying to find the words.  Why was he so fucking clueless when it came to talking to Dean?  Of course, he did just have his brains fucked out.  “We will do this again, won’t - ”

“Sam,” Dean paused, his expression serious.  “Little bro, I told you, you’re mine.”  

Sam’s heart swelled as the anxiety left his face.  Sitting back on the bed, he watched Dean turn to disappear down the hall, then collapsed against his pillow with a sigh. 

Shadows of sleep creeping in on the younger boy, Sam breathed deep the scent of his and Dean’s sex.  Nothing would be the same between them.  A smile on his face, Sam let sleep take him.


End file.
